Sonic Chaos Of The Doom Demon
This is how everything started... I bought a game of Ebay for the PS2 it was called Sonic Chaos_Of_The_Dooom_Demon. The game arrived 2 weeks later I found out that the eyes on the cover where looking at me it's kind of cool as I like horror games. The Game had a good Titelscreen it looked nice I really want to say how nice the Titelscreen is I didn't care about the extra Stuff for now. I just want to play the Game. So I pressed Start Game and wow I didn't knew the Game was that was a huge Misstake. The Game Started I was in a room with Shadow he has a chainsaw in the Hand I walk through a Door and a Cutsceen plays with Voiceacting Sonic:Shadow I missed you! Shadow:I missed you too now I have a suprise for you! Sonic:I have the same suprise! Sonic stole Shadows Chainsaw and sawed him into tiny pieces there was blood everywhere until Shadow wakes up in his bed realising he just had a bad dream. But then he saw Blood red eyes that came closer and closer then it showed a blood splater screen with shadow screaming in pain and suffer. A screen poped up saying Shadow is dead if all Main Characters die you die for real. I am a little scared but think to my self:Hey don't worry it's just a game! Nothing bad is going to happen right brain? My Thoughts didn't answer but I just keep goingas if that screen never showed up. I played Amy this Time Sinic said:I kill you if she dies! I ignored it and just keeped playing I knew it's just a game until my sonic doll had a knife and was infront of me I knew it's my end but lucky me completet every stage with Amy. Then I stand infront of the Demon he didn't even blink as he turned amy to pixels that turned to blood as they disappear. The Sonic doll looked angry at me... I stole the knife and locked The Sonic doll out of my room. I continue as Sonic I knew only him Tails and Knuckles are left... I started at the Greenhill zone Sonic killed Tails and Knuckles with a flame thrower and laughed evil as he killed a second Sonic? It turned out that it was the Doom Demon all along he said you die in 2 hours! then the Game crashed and my TV Exploded putting a Virus in my Body unnoticed and not even visible for doctors and unoticeble for me. The End Was Near I feeled sick and a huge pain in my head after 20 minutes I heared a Voice saying 1 hour and 40 minutes of suffer left! I stared to cry but soon I couldn't even cry as my tears stop. after 1 Hour passed I was completly paralized and hopped it will be over soon as I feeled a burning as if I am in Lava on my whole body. 20 mintunes left the Sonic doll finished me off luckly and I didn't feel anything anymore. Then I woke up as Sonic with Black eyes and red pupiles I am Sonic.exe and this was my Story... THE END Category:I'm dead Category:Video Games Category:Direct Parody Category:Sonic.exe Category:MS Paint Drawings